User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Deja Vu Transform Mechanic
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hero World has a vast amount of decks. That is something we have come to term with. The civil war in Hero World brought us many new ones, and updated old ones as well, bringing them into relevancy. But uh...one deck stands a bit out among those. That deck is Caardian. Caardian to the core functions pretty much the same as an older deck: Gaigrander. Gaigrander is a more explosive and more fluid version of this new Caardian deck, and functions much faster as well. Keep that in mind, as we go into this decklist, and look at what these belt-wearing heroes can do, and how they function. Caardians function on the idea of changing your Transform form to fit appropriate situations, by using the item and the three current Caardian monsters we have at disposal. First we have Protection Deity of Steel, Caardian. When he enters the field or is transformed into, you can discard a Caardian or an item to destroy any card the opponent controls. PDS, Caardian is a bit expensive, but he does deliver. The problem however, is that we have only 12 cards in the deck that has the Caardian name. We can buff that by include the impact, but that card is...kinda bad. So the problem here is that PDS, Caardian wont be able to be fully used all the time, if you are unlucky. He is still really good though. Caardian, "Mode SPEED" is next, with the ability to Move, and Double Attack if you have a Caardian in the drop, and is transformed on this guy. This is the guy you want to transform into, most of the time. It is a really good card to sit on and just attack over and over with. Caardian, "Mode ARMOR" heals for 1 point when he is called or transformed into, and you can ditch a Caardian or an item from your hand while Transformed into him, to reduce incoming damage by 3. He is the defensive fall back should you end up in a ditch. Already this seems to clog the deck a bit, doesnt it... The Size 1s of the deck include Constructor, Buildian. If you Transform into a Caardian while he is on the field, you can gain one gauge, once per turn. He also buffs your Transformed Caardian by 1000 power, and gives it Penetrate. Mode Speed gets even more dangerous. Grand RuLer, Silbarrier and Rescue Dragon Mach Braver should not need to be explained, honestly. Speeeeeeeells. Call, Super Machine! and Hyper Energy. This combo is actually needed in this deck, as Caardians drain gauge like nobody's business. Even with Buildian. Justice Will Prevail! makes Mode Armor a really huge brick wall that is hard to get over, and much harder to survive, because Counterattack hurts. The searcher You're a Superhero From Now On lets us fetch a copy of the Item from our deck, which is NEEDED in this deck, you have no idea... And then we have I've Seen Through Your Moves! to block attacks, and two copies of It's About Time I Got Serious!, for card draw. The Item is Transform Belt, Card Winder, and costs 1 life to equip, while allowing you to return a Caardian you are Transformed into to your hand. And then it has the ability to pay 2 gauge, search your deck for a Caardian and transform into it. So granted, if you get the item early, your hand will remain pretty big, and you can keep excess Caardians to use the discard abilities, which is good. Caardians, while a good and fun deck, it can easily brick, and it just feels too slow. And Gaigrander does what this deck does, just faster. But this deck has abilities that Gaigrander does not have, so...it is a bit of an odd situation where they do the same thing, but one deck does one thing better, while the other has other tricks. Its an odd case. Still, not a bad deck, and relatively cheap. If you want to play it, buy the cards while they are in stock. Category:Blog posts